


Really Deep Snow

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, Incest, Laurits is a budding Loki, M/M, Other, Post Season 1, Sibling Incest, Trans Laurits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Laurits is trying on one of his mother's old blouses when something perplexing happens: he grows boobs.
Relationships: Magne Seier/Laurits Seier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Really Deep Snow

**Author's Note:**

> We know that Laurits is basically Loki so in the gender fluid style of the God, here's Laurits getting what he's always wanted.

Laurits stands in front of the mirror in his bedroom and looks at himself with his Mother's lime green silk blouse on. It has long lapels that fan out over his collarbones and severe shoulder pads that jut out past the length of his shoulders. The fabric then falls down and balloons from his elbows to his wrists, finishing off the design with a line of three yellow buttons on the cuffs.

It's a very ugly shirt, but it's so ugly that Laurits loves it to death. After all, not all ugly things are really truly bad. You just have to find something to love about an ugly thing, and as it happens, Laurits loves lots of things about it. The silk, first of all, is divine. It must have retained its quality because it feels hardly as worn out as his mother's other clothing. The silk is soft to his skin, as supple as the day it was bought. And he loves the way the lapels show off his collarbones, and the way the shoulder pads make him look so angular, and the way the sleeves are droopy and tight all at the same time. 

It would be his favourite blouse of his mother's if it wasn't so saggy around his chest. He plucks at the excessive fabric folding over his front where breasts would have filled it out. Mum's other shirts aren't as revealing as this one, he usually has to unbutton a few buttons to reveal some skin but this one's built to show off one's chest and he's seriously lacking the assets. He wonders if his mum ever wore those Madonna cones. Maybe if he unfolded a toilet roll he could make his own cones and see what he would look like with boobs. 

The idea itself is ridiculous but just imagining the way he would look filling out this blouse has him giddy. 

Nowadays he considers himself not so much non binary as gender fluid. Some days he wakes up feeling aligned with masculinity and other days he feels more into being feminine. Some days he's neutral and some days it's a pendulum knocking back and forth so wildly that the indicator breaks. All he can really say is that he's not always a boy, only he hasn't vocalised this with anyone. It's something he has been exploring on his own, though, to his credit, completely unashamedly. There's still people talking about him dressing up as their dear old ex principal, every kind of gender-based or homophobic rumour anyone can come up with - he's heard it. But no one has come close to what's really going on with him - and who knows, anyway, when Laurits doesn't even understand it completely. It's just not set in stone. 

Which is what's really mind boggling when he's standing here in his bedroom, alone, his mum's lime green blouse tucked into his jeans and all of a sudden he has tits. He looks down at the two mounds on his chest. Without thinking, he yelps at the horror of his body suddenly changing. 

"MAGNE!" He bellows at the top of his lungs. 

He careens out of his bedroom and smashes open his brother's bedroom door and slams it shut behind him. 

"Magne!!! I know this is your doing!!! Fix it!!!"

Magne is lounging on top of his bed reading a magazine. He turns to the next page and doesn't look at his brother. He must still be mad at Laurits for eating the last of the snacks in the house. Their mum can't afford to buy groceries for another three days but Laurits had been peckish. He's a growing boy.

"Magne," Laurits says, his voice in a low, serious voice as if reprimanding a dog, "LOOK."

Magne rolls his eyes and lowers his magazine but when he sees his brother, the magazine slips out of his hands and falls to the floor. 

"Laurits…"

"Get rid of them!" He cries, feeling his boobs rise as he lifts his arms to emphasise the area of the problem. 

"It wasn't me," Magne says flatly.

Laurits leaps onto the end of his brother's bed, landing on all fours just covering Magne's legs from the shins down.

"I know it was you with your weird superpower shit!" 

Laurits stares at Magne expectantly. Magne, his head now on his pillow, stares back at Laurits with his lips parted. Laurits crawls up the length of Magne's body, trying to pin his brother's arms down and hurt him a little, show him that he's not messing around here. 

When Magne doesn't fight back, he knows that he's won, but then Magne's eyes trail from meeting his eyes down his neck and to his newly sprouted breasts and suddenly it's a whole other game for Laurits. 

"That blouse is ugly," Magne states. 

Laurits doesn't know why he was so opposed to suddenly having breasts. It's what he dreams of sometimes! It would save transwomen thousands of dollars! And he just got a pair of porn star boobs for putting on the ugliest blouse that came out of the 80s? 

He smirks at his brother. "Doesn't look like you mind the view."

Magne's eyes flicker from Laurits' boobs to his face but don't quite make it all the way, his eyes dragging Magne's head back to gaze at his little brother's newest body modification. 

Laurits tugs at one lapel, opening the shirt more to reveal more of the curves of his breasts. He loves the way they're mesmerising Magne. Magne doesn't get like this very often. He always knew Magne was closer to 0 on the Kinsey Scale, generously a 2 but definitely a 1. Whereas Laurits is unequivocally a 6. Full throttle gay. But seeing the way his brother is so fascinated with his boobs makes him question… if he's a girl, would that make him a 0? 

"Can I touch?" 

"What?" Laurits says, pulling himself out of his thoughts. 

"Your boobs. Can I fondle them?" 

Laurits hangs his head for a moment to laugh, then straddles his brother's waist, his face awash with renewed determination. He grabs his brother's hands that he had pinned down and slaps them palm first on his boobs. 

He's not sure what he was expecting, having never had anyone touch his five minute old boobs, not even himself. But he certainly didn't expect it to feel so  _ good.  _

A moan escapes him with his brother's warm hands cupping his tits. He presses on Magne's hands, wanting Magne to cover the whole surface, loving the way the flesh feels as he squeezes and raises the weight of his breasts. 

"They feel real…" Magne says. 

"Yeah," Laurits responds healthily and it sounds a little pathetic so he snaps, "Don't know how a virgin managed to make such great tits."

Magne's hands slip out from underneath Laurits' even though he tries to press down and keep them over his tits, Magne still pulls away from him. 

"I didn't do this," Magne says indignantly.

At this point, Laurits no longer cares how it happened because he can feel Magne's rock hard cock under his asshole. They've never had penetrative sex because then it would mean something, they just fool around, jerk each other off just for fun. There has never even been any head despite Laurits begging to suck Magne off a hundred times before. Magne's rule is as long as there's no orifice being penetrated, what they get up to in Magne's bedroom is okay. 

But it's different now, Laurits can tell. And it's all because of his boobs. 

He starts undoing the buttons to his blouse. Magne's cock thumps under Laurits. He rips off the last of the buttons and lets his breasts be exposed to the warm, stuffy air of Magne's bedroom. He's already sweating, he can feel it trickling down between the two rises. 

Laurits finds Magne's hands again and brings them to his breasts, softer this time, and guides Magne's fingers to his perky nipples. His brother's white fingers around his dark pink nipples over the large swell of his newfound tits; it's a sight to behold. He moans for effect, letting Magne know that he's doing a good job. He can feel Magne's eyes scanning over him and for not the first time, but for the first time in this particular situation, he adores the way Magne looks at him because he feels utterly sexy. 

He strategically leans over Magne and pulls open the drawer to Magne's bedside table and collects the lotion. Before returning to straddling his brother's lap, he dangles his tits in front of Magne's face. 

"Put your mouth on them, suck me," Laurits teases. 

Magne's hands return, caressing Laurits' breasts softly and he brings one breast toward his mouth and for a hot second Laurits thinks Magne might actually do it, but he says "Nah."

Laurits sits back. He shrugs. "Your loss."

Laurits squirts a dollop of the lotion they usually use to jerk off with on his palm then starts rubbing the odourless lotion over his chest.

"Laurits… what are you doing?"

He hopes he looks enticing as he slowly spreads the lotion over his chest, lathering a generous amount of lotion in between his breasts. Magne is watching his every move, his cock throbbing hard under his brother's weight. Laurits grins.

He shimmies down the bed onto Magne's legs and hooks his fingers around the waistband of Magne's sweatpants, then tugs them down. 

"Laurits," Magne warns.

"Now, now, dear brother, haven't you been listening to my lessons on communicative sex? You can't just say my name… you have to say what you want," Laurits says, his fingers now curling around the waistband of his brother's flimsy thin boxers. 

Magne swallows hard. Laurits can see the shape of Magne's dick in the boxers, a shadow beneath the thin fabric. 

Laurits pulls down Magne's boxers, releasing the alert, pink cock. His heart is beating in his neck, on his stomach, in his own cock, throbbing with want and need. 

Before the lotion can dry in the air, Laurits gets to work. He lowers himself over Magne's dick and -- 

"Laurits! Stop!" Magne cries, trying to kick his brother away at the same time as climbing further up the bed. 

"Calm down, you'll like this."

Magne looks at him with suspicion. 

"Trust me and my gorgeous titties," Laurits says. 

Magne looks at him for a second, then lets out a laugh. He nods. 

Laurits shuffles closer, finding a good spot between Magne's open legs. He then lowers himself over Laurits' dick and tries to slap his breasts around the shaft. 

Magne laughs again, to which Laurits is about to protest before, without him really being aware or able to comprehend, Magne suddenly swoops his arms around Laurits and swaps their positions. He'd done it so incredibly lithely, so effortlessly, as if turning over a finch's feather. It leaves Laurits a little breathless, which is exacerbated when he feels Magne's dick slide between his breasts. 

Magne grunts, shuffling to squeeze his legs either side of Laurits' sides and then grabs Laurits hands and pushes them onto his breasts. 

"Push them together," Magne instructs him. 

"Magne!" Laurits chastises but wriggles his feet in delight. He clasps his hands around his boobs and presses them together leaving just enough space for Magne's cock to slide through. The head of Magne's cock  _ just  _ peeps through, the little slit already slick with precum.

Laurits moans at the sight, moaning again when Magne pulls out of the slick channel only to rut into it again a half second later. 

"Oh fuck, man," Laurits drawls. 

The slick, frictionless sliding of Magne's rock hard cock between his lotion lathered tits fuck with him deeply. Every time the slit of Magne's cock peeps out between his breasts, he goes crazy. He bucks his hips and tries to edge closer, such that each time Magne ruts against him, his cock slides through a little further on the other side. He wants his whole breasts to cover Magne's dick at the same time as he wants Magne's dick to push through completely, as satisfying as watching a double decker bus drive through a narrow tunnel and come out in one piece on the other side. 

And as Magne's rutting hastens, as the grunts become more regular and as Magne steadies himself on Laurits' wrists, pulling the latch tighter while he fucks Laurits' boobs, Laurits has another genius idea. If he can get boobs on a whim, what if he can get the full set. Vagina, clitoris, the whole shebang. would Magne fuck him then? Would Magne have him right here in Magne's single bed, and fuck him. He's fucking him. 

Magne has a tell for when he's about to cum, Laurits has learnt it after jerking off with each other for so long. But this is new and he's not expecting Magne's dick to press right through and almost slam into Laurits' neck if he hadn't had his face tilted so keenly watching that, with the luck of the gods, Magne's cum spurts right into Laurits' mouth. 

He's not sure if Magne notices, hell, he's in shock with getting to taste his brother's cum but he's pretty sure Magne must have some kind of handle on the situation because I'm the next few seconds of Magne's climax, he's grunting and cumming and some of it, not all of it, falls onto his waiting tongue. 

Laurits could cry. He could cums in his jeans with the salty taste of Magne dripping down his throat alone but Magne flops down on top of him. Magne is gasping for air and scrambling to clutch onto however much of his brother he can grab onto, but for Laurits it feels like he's being flattened like a pancake. 

"Ow…" Laurits mutters, feeling the weight of his brother on his breasts to be very uncomfortable. 

Magne doesn't respond, dead to the world for a minute after cumming the hardest Laurits has ever seen him manage. 

"Ow!" Laurits shouts, pushing his brother aside. "You're hurting my boobs!"

Magne slumps against the wall, his face askew with annoyance and pleasure. Laurits rushes to unzip his jeans and kick them off his legs so that he can unsheathe his weeping cock from his underwear. Before he starts jerking himself off, he wipes his good hand in the space between his breasts and collects the mixture of sweat, lotion and cum from his sternum and lathers it over his dick.

He throws his head back on his pillow as he starts to pump himself. He knows that Magne's out, so he grabs the side of the silk blouse that he hadn't been able to pull off his arms and rubs the silly soft material against his left breast, using the caress of the fabric to push him over the edge. He moans wildly when he feels Magne's still hungry hand caress his right boob, the one with the least amount of cum smeared over it. But when Magne starts passing his rough finger pads over his nipple, he can barely hold on anymore. He cums, the tip of his dick only just visible over his huge tits. 

He laughs after he cums, still enthralled and amazed by his newfound erotic power. He coos as he relaxes after cumming, his dick throbbing raw, eking out the last dregs of cum with his lazy fingers. When he finds his breath again, he rolls onto his side and looks his brother in the eyes. He expects to see Magne asleep, as he usually is after cumming - his brother's sleeping issues is why this all started. But he's wide awake, his eyes dark with something unreadable. 

Laurits goes to speak but has to clear his throat before he does. "What's up Magne?" 

Magne doesn't respond. What he does instead is he shuffles down on the bed and slowly leans his face in front of Laurits' boobs as if to stare at them face to face. Laurits arches his back, trying to show them off in a hood light but then Magne does something unexpected. He covers his mouth over Laurits' right nipple, and sucks. 

Laurits' eyes roll shut. He just came but if his brother keeps this up, he could get hard again in no time. He feels Magne's tongue lap at the underside of his breast, and toggle his nipple, and feels the hot wetness of Magne's mouth on him and he starts to cry with mad relief. He has wanted to feel Magne's mouth on him for so long and finally, his tits have blessed him with the gift of it. 

But just as he could get used to his brother's warm lips and raspy tongue on him, his brother suddenly snaps off him. 

"Magne please, don't stop…" Laurits begs, his hand finding the nape of his brother's neck. 

"They're gone," Magne breathes. 

Laurits hardly hears him, still needy for the kitten's suckle, but when the words process in his mind he draws his question from the cold depths of his stomach, "What?" 

He wrenches his eyes open and looks down at his flat chest. They  _ are _ gone.

"You broke it!" Laurits cries, patting his hands over his cum strewn chest as if they had merely gone invisible. "Fix it, Magne! I want them back!" 

Magne's eyes flick to meet his. "It wasn't me…" 

Magne lifts his shirt to wipe his mouth and the cotton then falls slack on the mattress. Laurits stares at it, scared to look back at his breastless body.

He doesn't know how he feels now knowing that this thing is temporary, knowing that it could happen to him again at any point, knowing that he could be, god forbid, at school. All he can hope is that Magne's around when he does get them again because he doesn't think he'll be able to top today's fuck with their regular handies. He's going to have to figure out how his seemingly shapeshifting body works so that he can use it for the best of jobs because he'll do anything to feel Magne's mouth on him again. 

  
  



End file.
